


llama de mi corazón...

by Nicofanfic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofanfic/pseuds/Nicofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last class of the day and I was mentally exhausted. I would have never expected the events that happened to take place. If it weren't for him i would be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> llama de mi corazón. this roughly translates to 'Flame of my heart.'

Index:  
(Y/N)=your name  
(L/N)=your last name  
(S/C)=skin colour  
(H/L)=hair length  
(H/C)=hair colour  
(E/C)=eye colour  
(F/F/N)=friends first name  
Chapter 1: First meeting  
(Y/N) POV:  
It was the last class of the day and I was mentally exhausted. I ran my (S/C) hand through my (H/L) (H/C) hair as I walked through the long crowded halls towards wood shop. I saw (F/F/N) waiting outside the wood shop room, “(F/F/N)!” I called out her name and she quickly ran over to me with a smile on her face. “(Y/N)! I’ve been waiting forever for you!” her smile was huge and her green eyes shone like stars. “Did you hear? We have a new student today!”  
“We do? So late in the year? Finals are only a month away how are they supposed to pass?”  
“are academics all you think about (Y/N)? He’s hot! Ok? Like DAMN call the fire department.”  
I laughed at how simple her thoughts were, but happy at the same time. I was always the person (F/F/N) came to for guy talk, me being gay meant a lot of girls came to me for advice on what guys like.  
I walked into wood shop, (F/F/N) following close behind me. Taking my usual seat at the front of the class I heard all the other students talking about this new kid. Apparently he got kicked out of his last school for beating someone up, I didn’t believe it though. I try not to listen to gossip but as everyone kept talking I couldn’t help but get curios of what this kid was like. As the bell rang I saw Mr. Laurence walk into class with a tan kid following behind him. They walked up to the front of the class and Mr. Laurence introduced him as Leo Valdez. Unfortunately for me everyone in the class used up the backseats leaving only two seats. One to my left and the other to my right. Leo took the seat to my left. I looked over at him and noticed how attractive he was, his tan skin seemed to glow and his elfish features complimented his unruly hair. His curls a deep chocolate just like his eyes. ‘What are you thinking (Y/N)! focus on your studies.’ I looked back to the front of the classroom and focused.


	2. monster teacher!

Chapter 2:monster teacher  
(Y/N) POV:  
As class ended Mr. Laurence told me to stay behind, something about a missing assignment. I noticed how Leo seemed to tense and get fidgety as I was asked to stay behind but I tried to ignore it. Leo slowly left the room constantly glancing back at the teacher, I figured he was just uneasy since it was his first day. After everyone had left I went up to the teachers desk and asked what assignment I was missing but all he did was laugh and shake his head. His voice was low and raspy, seeming to echo around the room as the temperature dropped drastically. I was terrified to say the least, his skin seemed to peel off revealing golden fur, his body steamed as it grew to twice its original size. What was left was an 11 foot lion standing on its hind legs hunched over so he wouldn’t hit the roof. “I wasn’t sure at first but the new kid’s interest in you is proof enough that you’re a demi-god. Mythical creatures attract other mythical creatures.” I was confused and shocked, ‘what is this thing talking about? Demi-gods? As in Greek mythological children?’ I was trying to rationalize what was happening but I couldn’t explain it. The lion thing started closing in on me and I panicked. I ran as fast as I could to door but was cut off quickly by my monster teacher. “And where do you think you’re going? It’s meal time.” He growled as he readied himself to pounce, I stood their frozen. I wasn’t expecting a hammer to smash into the back of his head. The lion collapsed to the floor and revealed a nervous Leo standing behind him. He looked at the lion and then back to me but before I could ask any questions he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the halls. Leo yelled as we ran, “I don’t have any blades on me so I need you to run okay!”. I just stared at him in shock, I couldn’t comprehend what was going on so I decided to follow him. As we left the school I could hear the lion roar. Leo looked back at the school and cursed under his breath before pulling me down the street.  
I was completely exhausted by the time we reached our destination which was apparently a rundown apartment. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a rusty key and we entered his apartment. Inside there were six people around a table, they were all looking at a map which had drawings all over it. “Percy I found one!” Leo yelled to a tall guy with wavy brown hair and sea green eyes. ‘wow he’s cute…’ I couldn’t help but notice how everyone had weapons on them. This so called Percy walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “welcome to our base of operations.”


	3. Friend of the seven

Chapter 3: Friend of the seven  
(Y/N) POV:  
Everyone welcomed me with open arms, except for a guy named Nico. I don't know when he got there but he seemed to appear out of thin air. His dark eyes analyzed my every move, it was clear he didn't trust me. I turned my attention to Jason, he seemed like the leader. “Can I ask a question?” he turned to look at me, a look of confusion on his face, “why wouldn't you be able to ask a question?”  
“The guy in the corner is glaring at me.”  
“Oh, just ignore him for now, he’s gone through a lot and doesn't trust people easily, so what was your question?”  
“What did Leo mean when he said he found one? He was talking about me but why did I need to be found?”  
Jason paused for a moment. “Well, after the war with Gaia, I’ll tell you about that later, we lost a lot of demi-gods and needed to start recruiting more. There weren't enough satyrs to find all of them plus with the increased amount of monsters we needed strong demi-gods to help recruit. You won’t find a stronger bunch of demi-gods then us (Y/N). Anyway there are a number of demi-gods here in the city but because of this there’s also a large amount of monsters and they keep flooding in. Leo was sent to your school to find you and thankfully he got there in time otherwise you’d be lion food.” I shuttered remembering my encounter with the lion. I hate admitting that I ran like a coward. “Speaking of the lion, shouldn't we be worrying about him finding us?”  
“Leo monster proofed this place so there’s no need to worry.”  
Jason rustled my hair like a Childs. It was irritating. I know they don’t mean to but everyone’s treating me like a child, just because I’m new to this world doesn't mean I don’t know what’s happening. I have an A average in school and one of my favorite subjects was ancient history. I glared at Jason and he took a few steps back with his hands up.  
I went over to Leo, I was curious on how you monster proof a place. “Hey Leo mind if I ask you something?”  
“You just did ask me something.” He stared at me with a serious face before grinning from ear to ear, “just messing with you, what is it?” “Jason said you monster proofed this place, how did you do that?”  
“Special Leo Valdez monster proof sauce!”  
“And how do you make that?”  
“If I told you that it wouldn't be special!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these are short, been busy.


	4. Journey

Chapter 4: Journey  
(Y/N) POV:  
“The journey shouldn’t be more than a few days.” Percy reassured me. I’d spent the night at their apartment and now was told I had to go to this weird sounding camp. Camp half-blood I think? Leo had volunteered to take me, saying how he was never very good at monster fighting. “plus if you need anything, Nico can shadow travel and get me.”  
“Why doesn’t Nico take me?” I asked. Nico responded with a short “I don’t touch strange people.” I mentally ok’d and turned to face Leo “ready to go?”  
“yup!”

\--Time Skip—

We’d been travelling all day, changing buses every 2 hours. I was ecstatic by the time we reached a hotel. I plopped down on the queen sized bed, “can I just lay here for the rest of eternity?” Leo laughed “c’mon (Y/N) it’s only been one day, we have 6 more so you better rest up!” “WHAT!!” I shot up with wide eyes “HAHAHAHAHA I’m kidding! We’ll be there tomorrow.” He just kept laughing at me “That’s mean Leo!” I smiled, we barely knew each other yet we spoke like childhood friends. I glanced over at Leo, he was still laughing. His curls bounced with every laugh and his smile was intoxicating ‘ oh my god (Y/N) get a hold of yourself. He’s just a guy, a really hot funny guy.’ I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I was staring at him. “(Y/N)? Where you listening to me?”  
‘Crap’  
“sorry Leo I zoned out, what did you say?”  
“That’s fine, as I was saying. Sorry about Nico, he’s a nice kid just gone through some hard times. He was kinda frozen in time for a while then his sister died and just recently he came out as gay so he’s had a rough life.”  
“Wait, he’s gay?”  
“Yup. He had a crush on Percy for years apparently.”  
I chose this moment to tell Leo I was gay, why? Cause the topic was on the table and it felt weird not saying anything, “I can see why Nico liked Percy, he’s got gorgeous eyes and is really nice.”  
“What?”  
“Percy’s hot, I wouldn’t date him but he’s pleasant to look at.”  
“Hold up. Are you gay?”  
“Yeah why?”  
“You just didn’t seem like you would be.”  
“Were you expecting me to where tons of pink and act like a girl?”  
He looked away from me embarrassed. I sighed, some people still thought like him. “I don’t blame you Leo most people can spend their entire life without being friends with a gay person so they just go with the stereotypes. Did you think Nico was gay before he came out? No cause gay people are just like anybody else. problem?"  
"Nope."  
He seemed a little awkward around me after that but for the most part he accepted me.


	5. Camp half-blood

Chapter 5: Camp half-blood  
Leos POV:  
I managed to get (Y/N) to camp with only one incident, We ran across an Empousai. (Y/N) being gay became our advantage and the only reason we lived, he wasn't effected by her weird hypnotizing powers that usually take over men. I was in to much of a haze to clearly remember what happened but we're alive and that's all that matters. Even if how he managed to take down an empousai without any training is bugging me.

I took (Y/N) to the big house and introduced him to Chiron. I could see him look at Chiron with eyes of wonder and I remembered when I had first met him, how cool it was. But Chirons reaction to (Y/N) was weird, he looked concerned and deep in thought. That didn't happen often.   
"(Y/N), do you have any family heirlooms on you? something you never take off." (Y/N) thought about it before revealing a silver necklace that hung lowly around his neck. Chiron nodded, "That would be why then... I believe your godly parent left this for you, to protect you. It explains how none of us found you till now as well, for a demi-god like you to stay in the mortal world until they are 16 is unheard of." He seemed to think about something for awhile before asking me to leave, I wanted to stay but knew better than to. I left (Y/N) with Chiron and waited out front for him.

(Y/N) POV:  
After leo left my heart started racing, I knew something was gonna happen and I didn't like it. "(Y/N) could you please take that necklace off? I would like to see it." my heart stopped, "NO. I've never taken it off and I don't plan to. " He seemed upset about that. I hated lying about never taking it off but I didn't want anything to happen again. Earlier that day when the empousai attacked I had used my wits to stay alive, at least at first. The thing took my necklace and that's all I remember. I guess Chiron could see me panicking at the idea and decided to look at it without taking it off. "As I thought. You're not normal (Y/N), this necklace is proof of that. Gods are forbidden to interfere with there kids lives, but grand kids are different. I believe you do have a godly parent but you also have a godly grandparent." I stood there dumbfounded, unable to react big enough. "Tell me, who is your human parent and grandparent?"  
"Theirs my Dad and my Grandma..."  
"So your mother is a goddess and your grandfather a god. That narrows things down. Within in few days you should be claimed...." He looked above my head and stopped speaking, "What is it?" I looked up to see a silver owl looming above my head, "Athena.."


	6. thoughts...

Chapter 6: Thoughts.  
(Y/N) POV:  
Chiron was pacing back and forth inside the big house, a look of worry and concentration creasing his face. He was muttering things to himself but I did catch one sentence fully, "This is not good, a child of the big three would have been better..." I fidgeted around, was my situation really that rare? Chiron finally stopped and turned towards me, "From today on words you will train with our most skilled fighters, you MUST learn to defend yourself. I will also require you to attend frequent meetings with me until we know who your grandfather is. It is likely that both of the gods in your family have passed down their traits to you making your blood very concentrated, monsters will be drawn to it." He looked like he was about to mention something else as well but tightly closed his lips. "That will be all for now, find leo and ask him to show you to the Athena cabin." He quickly shooed me out and shut the door behind me.  
I could hear leo jump as the door was closed, from the look on his face I assumed he had dozed off. "Were you waiting for me?" He yawned and nodded, "Yeah, So what was all of that about?" I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Long story that I don't feel like reliving right now leo, if you could just take me to the athena cabin that would be great..." "You got claimed already! That's great! And athena of all gods, that means you'll share a cabin with annabeth. I'll take you there right away." He had a big smile on his face as he led me towards the cabins. Once we reached cabin 6 he introduced me to my apparent half-siblings (Which was kinda awkward), before he had to run off to do who knows what. I picked the bottom bunk of one of the farther back beds and saw a camp shirt and some spare clothes laid out for me, I looked around me to see if someone had put them there for me but everyone was busy concentrating on their own thing. I looked back at the clothes confused but decided to put them in my trunk anyway, I didn't have many clothes and would need them. 

\----Timeskip----

I woke up to one of the other athena kids shaking my shoulders, "Wake up! your gonna be late for breakfast." I rolled over in bed and shooed him away, "I'm getting up just give me a sec..."  
"If you miss it it's not my fault!"  
He ran off with the rest of the athena kids. I pushed myself out of bed and yawned, It felt like I had just woken from a thousand year sleep. Rubbing my eyes I got up and started getting ready for the day.  
I walked out of my cabin and could hear the noise from everyone eating breakfast, I groaned and started walking in the opposite direction. I wasn't hungry and thought maybe a walk along the beach might help. I walked for quiet a while but I couldn't seem to focus on anything for more than a few seconds, sighing I sat down in the sand and started to fiddle with my necklace. Looking at the intricate yet almost worn away carvings somehow seemed to settle my mind. The locket shaped pendant was fairly old, dad said grandma never took it off when she was alive. I let go if it and looked out at the waves, it was a beautiful morning yet something felt off. "(Y/N)?" I jumped and noticed leo had some how snuck up on me. "I noticed you weren't at your table and got worried, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I motioned for him to sit with me, "I've been thinking, about a lot of things. About my pendant, my family, my future, my past... Just a lot of sucky stuff..."  
"I see... Did you want to talk about it? it might help to get it off your chest."  
I shrugged, "What do you want to hear? I don't really know where to start so ask away."  
"What was with chiron yesterday?"  
Sighing I answered, "My family is a little more complex then most demi-gods, so as you know my mother is athena but it turns out my grandfather is also a god. Chiron said that without my necklace I wouldn't be here right now." The look on leos face was of shock and confusion, "How is that possible? I've never heard of anything like that before..."  
"I don't know, chiron wants to meet with me regularly until we know who my grandfather is. I think he also wants to study my necklace." Leo glanced at the silver that hung from my neck but quickly turned his gaze to the waves, "This is gonna get really complicated soon, I can feel it..."


	7. Trainer...

Chapter 7: Trainer.  
(Y/N) POV:  
I went back to the pavilion with leo to eat breakfast, I felt a little nauseous but I needed to eat if I was to train properly today. He decided to take me over to his table since almost everyone had left already and It still felt really awkward to be near strangers who called themselves my siblings. I sat down next to him with a small huff, food was just not appetizing right now plus my thoughts just kept running around distracting me. I look over to see leo devouring a plate of pancakes and chuckled to myself, he had syrup smeared all over his mouth and dripping down his chin. I grabbed my napkin and reached out to wipe his face, "You know your meant to eat pancakes not wear them right?" He touched his chin and cringed. Slightly laughing he took the napkin from my hand and cleaned his face. "I've always been a messy eater I guess, Thanks." His efforts however were short lived when he started to eat more, covering his face again. I just shook my head an looked at my plate, wondering about what I could stomach at the moment. Before I knew it there was a fresh batch of golden waffles in front of me, there sweet aroma surrounding me. I smiled and let out a satisfied sigh before digging into my delicious waffles.   
My stomach turned, the food had been good but my nerves made the after effects of eating less than desirable. I tried to hide it though as I walked towards the arena with leo, someone was supposed to teach me the basics of swordsmanship today. I fidgeted as I entered the arena, teens were fighting already, swinging bronze swords and throwing spears. Leo didn't seem to mind though, he just causally walked in and walked over to a fairly muscular girl with shaggy brown hair and started talking to her. I wasn't expecting her to punch him right in his face though. She then casually walked over to me and introduced himself , "I'm clarisse la rue, daughter of ares. Apparently i'm supposed to teach your scrawny butt basics today." She held her hand out to me and I hesitancy took it, she quickly crushed my hand and flipped me over her shoulder, "Lesson one, never show weakness to your enemy." I coughed as I pushed my self of the ground, "Note to self, don't ever shake your hand..." I could hear her laugh. "Now get ready, i'm not gonna go easy on you just cause you new, in fact I love breaking in the new meat." I mentally cursed to myself, my first day of training and I got a freaking gorilla of a women to 'teach' me. 

\--Time Skip--

Just as I expected, I sucked at fighting. My movements were to stiff and I kept panicking whenever her weapon got to close, but I mean who freaking wouldn't when an instrument of death is held to their throat. I sighed and leaned against the outside wall of the arena, my body felt like lead and I wanted nothing more than just to lay down that instant and go to sleep. "Hey shrimp." Oh, wonder who that is? I turned around to see Clarisse standing there, a smug look on her face. "What is it? If you couldn't tell i'm a little sore thanks to someone." She shrugged it off, "Wonder who that could have been. Anyway, I did come her for a reason. I may give you a hard time kid but you actually weren't that bad today. I mean at first you were horrible-"  
"Oh, thank you, that makes me feel great..."  
"Shut it and let me finish. But the more you fought the more you corrected yourself naturally, not once was it necessary for me to point out where you were weak. That's the sign of a true warrior, you'd make a good are's kid, you know if you weren't so scrawny." She 'playfully' bumped my arm as she left and I could feel another bruise start. I was positive by tomorrow I would look like a grape.


	8. Dream...

Chapter 8: Dream.  
(Y/N) POV:  
That night I had a terrible dream, one full of darkness and death. Yet among the chaos I never felt afraid, I was strangely calm. All around me the ghosts of fallen men and woman wandered and cried, yearning for the things and people they left behind. I can't tell how long I had watched that scene before a booming voice echoed around me, "My kin, do not dismay over the dead. This is your realm as much as it is mine." And then it ended, leaving me stunned in my bed. 

\--Time Skip--

I had gone straight to Leo after I woke up, not even bothering to properly dress myself. When I got to bunker 9 I was out of breath and shaken, the reality of my dream causing more mental weight to be applied every minute.I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, if not mentally than I at least wanted to look calm. I slammed on the door until he answered. It felt like forever but he eventually did open the large doors, revealing a disheveled Leo covered in soot and oil. He probably hadn't slept.  
Disregarding his appearance I went inside and sat down on his couch."Leo, can you come over here please? I need to tell you some things... It involves what chiron and I were talking about." He walked over to me with a puzzled look, yet I could see in his eyes he was more curious and concerned than anything. He sat down next to me and before I let him say anything I just jumped right into what I had to say. " Chiron believes that I have two godly ancestors. You know my mother is Athena, but we have no idea who my grandfather is. well had." I pulled my silver necklace out from under my shirt and showed it to him. "Chiron says my grandfather gave this to me, but after the dream I had last night I'd say his wife is more likely the one..." Leo cut in here, "Hold up. Chiron thinks your grandfather was a god as well? Has anything like this ever happened before? I didn't even think that was a thing that could happen. And wait, aren't gods not allowed to interfere with their kids lives?" I sighed, "Kids, not grandkids apparently. Now Leo, let me finish talking. you're gonna have an even harder time believing what i'm about to say. " He gave me a weird look, something between looking baffled and concerned. "You just told me your some kind of super demi-god, you could start speaking in a dead language and it wouldn't surprise me." I tried not to laugh at that, "May I point out Leo that ancient Greek is considered a dead language." He made some crazy hand movements muttering 'whatever' under his breath before letting me continue. "Now, last night I had a dream. One where my grandfather spoke to me and showed me where he lived. He said to me 'My kin, do not dismay over the dead. This is your realm as much as it is mine.' and if that doesn't already tell you then I may as well spell it out. H-A-D-E-S. I was in the realm of Hades and he called me his kin." I fiddled with my locket again, "And look, my locket had flowers and bones engraved on it, it's pretty old and hard to tell but if that isn't persephone I don't know what is." Leo was looking at me, not in shock, but like extra shock where he almost looked like a statue. 

\--Time Skip--

I don't know how Leo took this news because he rushed off into the depths of his bunker to do something as soon as he recovered from his shock.   
After a few minutes however something changed, I saw someone appear not far from me, seemingly from the shadows. I wasn't expecting a stunned looking Nico to be starring at me. He looked out of breath. "Oh, um. What are you doing here Nico? Did you need Leo, he just ran over there..." I pointed in the direction Leo went but I knew what was happening. Leo had Iris messaged Nico and told him we were related. But out of all the reactions I expected out of Nico, a hug was not one of them.


	9. KIN...

Chapter 9: Kin.  
(Y/N) POV:  
I stood rigid in the awkward silence, I didn't know Nico very well, so to have him so close to me felt weird. "U-um Nico..? I appreciate the hug but, You're too close." He seemed to only then realize what he was doing and quickly pulled away, "Oh, sorry." He shifted around awkwardly, "It's just, Leo told me, you know, about your granddad. And I guess I got carried away. Not everyday you find out you have a nephew. " That statement surprised me, in a camp where everyone was technically cousins but not really, him calling me nephew seemed really odd. "Tell me (Y/N), what is your dad like? My brother..." "Oh, um. He was, let's see. He was really, kind. He always seemed to put others before himself. He was smart and funny, very charming. Others always seemed to be drawn to him. Both good and bad people. He was too trusting, greedy and rotten people would use him. But he never seemed to mind, he always had a smile on his face. He did his very best in anything he did, if he didn't try 100% it wasn't good enough. But even with all his good, he was very secretive. Whenever something, strange, would happen he would make sure I knew nothing of it. He kept me safe, at the cost of himself. He died a few years ago, I was told he had gotten attacked by some muggers. But now it seems more likely a monster found him. I was sent to live with his half sister when he died." Nico hung his head and was silent for a long time after that. "So it seems I've lost another sibling..." His voice was very quiet, barely more than a whisper. Nico raised his head and gave me a small weak smile, "But at least I have you, my sole remaining family." He took a deep breath and held out his hand to me, "Let us talk more later, I should probably be getting back to the others. But I swear, once our task is over, I will train in the ways of a Hades kid. Maybe you'll even get a chance to meet Hades, He doesn't seem to mind to much when I drop in." I shook his hand, "I look forward to when you get back" We both chuckled before he stepped into the shadows and disappeared. 

Leo walked out from behind a pile of scraps and looked at me, "I didn't know your dad had died, that must have been really hard." I nodded, "Have you been eavesdropping on us the whole time?" He smiled and shrugged, "Who knows?" 

\--Time Skip--

I had left Bunker 9 shortly after my conversation with Nico, spending the day in my pajamas and with Leo sounded nice but unfortunately there is no down time for super demi-gods. I had to go and tell chiron about my dream. After I got dressed of course. 

Chiron seemed very concerned at my news, His brow was creased with concentration, worry, and what looked like frustration. "Hades, of all the gods. It just had to be Hades." Great, chiron had started mumbling to himself again. That didn't bode well for me. He suddenly became very calm and looked directly at me, his eyes sharp from all his years. "From today on wards there will be a set of strict rules that you will have to follow. Rule number 1: You are not allowed to leave the camp boarders. Rule number 2: No one is to know about who you really are. Rule number 3: You will have a sayter assigned to you, they will stay with you 24/7. Rule number 4: You will follow a strict curfew, You are only allowed out of your cabin when the sun is out. Rule number 5: You are to start relentless training, everyday from noon till dinner. Rule number 6: If you break any of the rules stated before, you will have to be confined. It is too dangerous for you to be out and about. Not only would you put yourself in danger, but everyone else here. I will make sure that everyone here is safe, that is my job.


	10. PAIN...

Chapter 10: Pain.  
(Y/N) POV:  
Life at camp was excruciating. A small new cabin had been built for me at camp, it was for 'special' demi-gods, It was like a small prison and i was the only occupant. I had no time to myself, and rarely got to talk to my friends. My satyr 'Friend' was more like a cop assigned to watch a criminal, he never talked or smiled, he was just constantly watching me and overreacting to every noise. Training was horrible too, it wasn't really harder than before it just lasted way longer and I didn't get any days off anymore. My muscles scream at the end of everyday, i'm usually so tired I can't even dream. Anything that made life fun had been completely sucked from my life, it would be an understatement to say I was becoming depressed. If Chiron wants to keep me locked up so badly, then fine. I won't ever leave my cabin.

Leos POV:  
I haven't been able to talk to (Y/N) in almost a month, I occasionally see him training but no one is allowed near him. The other campers don't really understand what's going on, they've been told (Y/N) has more god blood than human in him but they all think he's a pure Athena kid, they don't know his grandfather is hades. Nico and I have both gone to Chiron multiple times asking what's going to happen to (Y/N), But he won't tell us anything. He just keeps saying he's keeping everyone safe. Nico thinks that's bullshit, He's determined to get (Y/N) more freedom, and I agree with him. No one should be controlled to that extreme. 

\--Time Skip--

It's been two months since (Y/N) new rules were put in place and he's stopped coming out of his cabin, It's probably been 3 weeks since anyone heard from him. His satyr and Chiron have tried to calm people down by saying he's okay and just having a fit, that he should be out soon. But something just felt off, they were hiding something. I needed to see him. I needed to talk to him. But how could I get close to him?

\--Time Skip--

4 Months. 3 months since anyone last saw him. I was more than just worried, it was all I could think about. I need to see him. I need to see that he's okay. I looked up at the moon, I was just a few feet away from his cabin and I had a new device in my bad, hopefully it would distract the guards but not alert them to much. It just needs to work long enough for me to get inside. I reached into my bag and pulled out a small sphere, it was smaller than my palm and brown with little lines all over it. I took a deep breath and rolled it towards the guard. A High pitched ring started to come out of the sphere, it was barely audible to humans but it worked. The Satyr guard jumped from his post and went looking for the source of the noise. I took my chance and snuck over to one of the side windows, it was boarded up from the inside. I Tried to open it and wasn't surprised to see it was locked. That left one option, Break it. I grabbed another sphere from my bag and tossed it farther away from the other one, trying to lead the guard away from the window. Thank god this satyr was all brawn and no brains. I snuck back to the window and pulled a hammer out of my belt, I knew it would be loud but I didn't hesitate. I smashed the window and started banging the boards in. "WHO'S THERE?!" It was (Y/N), he sounded terrified. "It's okay (Y/N), it's me. Leo. I came to see you. Just wait one moment, i'll be right in." He was silent after that, "Are you okay (Y/N)?" No response. I was becoming anxious, My hands couldn't move fast enough for me, I wanted to be in there that instant. As soon as the last board was gone a practically flew in through the window.  
The cabin was so dark, I could barely see my own hands in front of me. "(Y/N)? Where are you?" No Response, "(Y/N)?" Silense.


	11. OLD FRIEND...

Chapter 11: Old friend...

Leo's POV:

"(Y/N)? Where are you?" No Response, "(Y/N)?" Silense. I took a few steps forward in the darkness, my eyes starting to see some of my surrounds. The cabin was pretty much empty besides for a few beds and dressers. Unlike the other cabins which had decorations related to their god this one was bland and empty, it felt like there was no life in here. "(Y/N)? Why aren't you coming out? Where are you?" I heard footsteps to my right, it sounded like it was coming from behind the beds. "(Y/N)?" I went silent, As (Y/N) got closer I finally got a good look at him. He was frighteningly thin, he looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks or months. His hair was a good 4 inches longer and messy on top of his head, like he hadn't bothered to brush it. I took a step towards him, "Are you okay?" He seemed to tense up so I stopped moving towards him. 

 

(Y/N) POV:  
I was scared, I had wanted to see Leo and everyone else so badly since I locked myself in here but now... I looked and felt so Ill, I don't want him to see me like this. I didn't want to speak, I could only imagine how rough my voice would be and Leo already looked worried, but I didn't really have a choice did I. "Leo... Why did you come here? I'm not allowed visitors." Leo's expression changed very quickly to one of rage, "DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID RULES!?" I flinched, I hadn't expected him to yell. "Everyone is so, so worried about you (Y/N), no one has heard anything from you or even seen you for months! Chiron just keeps telling us the same thing over and over whenever we try to talk to him, 'he's safe he just having a fit, he'll be out soon' Bullsh*t!" Leo started walking towards me and I instinctively started to back away, but he just kept walking. "(Y/N), Your friends care about you, you don't deserve to be locked away like this. Please, stop hiding. Help Nico and myself fight for your freedom. Don't you want to be with us anymore?" Leo had backed me up to a wall, he was only a few inches away from me. He had so much pain in his eyes and I almost started to cry. "Of course I want to be with you guys, do you think i've just been sitting here doing nothing Leo? The only reason I stopped going outside was because I couldn't get anything done that way. Chiron had me doing so much that I would have had no choice but to keep that routine forever. I've been planning and brainstorming all this time, I admit I haven't been in the best shape but I've been trying... But after thinking about it for so long, I just. I couldn't think of a way to convince him, logically speaking, chiron has been doing this for hundreds of years, I don't think he'd change his mind on my situation so easily. I just, I don't know how to get out of here and be with you." Tears streamed down my face and I felt like I was caving in on myself, I was trapped with no way out. Leo pulled me into a hug, "(Y/N), I care about you, we all do. You don't have to do this alone, we're all going to help you get out of here. I promise." I hugged Leo back with what little strength I had, I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Leo's POV:  
(Y/N) was so small in my arms, I wanted to keep holding him and supporting him forever, but I knew I would have to leave soon. "(Y/N), Do you think you could let me in through a different window tomorrow night? I'm going to talk to Nico about how to get you out of here and want to tell you our plan tomorrow." He nodded and let me go, " You should probably get going soon, I don't know how you got past troy but if that stupid satyr finds you it won't be good." I agreed, He had probably found and eaten my noise machines already and it wouldn't be long till he noticed the broken window. I sighed, "I don't want to go yet but I have to. I promise i'll be back tomorrow. Just listen for me knocking at one of your windows." (Y/N) Nodded. I gave him a small smile and then fled through the broken window, being careful not to cut myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or the original series.


End file.
